1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an interposer, a method for manufacturing an interposer, and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor chip generates heat due to its operation. Heat in a semiconductor chip causes an operational abnormality or deterioration of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, a semiconductor chip is joined to a substrate including a flow path, and refrigerant is passed through the flow path of the substrate to cool the semiconductor chip (for example, see US 2008/0150162 A).